


unsent

by littlecedar



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Almost a crackfic, Felix Hugo Fraldarius Being an Asshole, First Kiss, M/M, No Spoilers, Pre-Timeskip, This is DUMB, fraldarddyd - Freeform, i can't write fic without it going to humor apparently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 14:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20408926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecedar/pseuds/littlecedar
Summary: Felix has a diary. Felix loses his diary.





	unsent

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i have only ever used fanfiction.net so this is interesting. nice to be here on ao3.
> 
> this entire fic started out from angsty headcanon i came up with on the discord server that naturally devolved into near-shitposting. don't take this too seriously, lmao. 
> 
> special shoutout to casualbird for beta-reading for me! you're awesome.

When Felix returns to his dorm room that evening, it’s in panic. He opens every drawer, every chest, every cabinet, but it is nowhere to be found.

His journal is missing.

Felix kicks the wall in frustration, then doubles over and grabs his foot in pain. Curse him, curse his stupid journal, curse his rotten luck--

There’s a soft knock at the door.

“What do you want?” Felix yells out, pissed as usual.

“I’m going down to the training grounds.” It’s Ingrid. She sounds exasperated. “I would ask you to join me, but it sounds like you’re fighting yourself at the moment.”

Felix grimaces. “I’ll be there in a minute.”

“Bring the wooden sword this time, please. You scared the life out of Mercedes last week.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

With her lance above her head, Ingrid blocks Felix’s strike. She takes a deep breath and looks solemnly at the ground before giving him a disappointed stare.

“Why’d you stop? Am I not meeting your knightly ideals as a training partner?” Felix spits.

“Something’s wrong with you today,” Ingrid says. “More wrong than usual.”

“Gee, thanks for the compliment.”

“What happened? Did you eat one of those moldy plums at lunch?"

Felix’s eyes widen for a moment. He doesn’t remember seeing mold. He ate six of them. “No.”

“Well, something is wrong. It sounded like you were tearing up your room.”

Felix grimaces and lowers his sword. “It’s nothing.”

“Don’t tell me it has anything to do with that book Claude and Hilda had in the library,” Ingrid says, and his stomach drops to the floor. “Professor Byleth and Professor Manuela looked like they were going to annihilate them.” 

“What?”

Felix throws his sword across the ground and rushes towards the doors of the training grounds.

“Hey, Felix!” Ingrid calls out, but it’s no use. He’s already gone.

She’s ready to put away the training lance when she hears the doors open again. It’s Dimitri, and he looks nervous enough to be frightened by a soft breeze.

“Your Highness! I thought you were unavailable this evening,” Ingrid says, a little bit of disappointment in her voice. Why were all her friends such emotionally constipated fools?

“Apologies for my lateness,” he says sheepishly. “There were some matters I needed to attend to. Are you still willing to train with me?”

By the time Felix tracks down Professor Manuela and has his journal back, the sun has already gone down. He flips through the pages on his way towards the training grounds. Every page is intact, every letter still sitting in its folded pocket.

Stupid Claude, he thinks. You can’t even trust him as a neighbor.

Felix doesn’t have time to worry about it. So what if somebody read one of those tirades about his father, or weepy regrets about his brother? It was almost common knowledge at the academy anyway.

He steps into the training ground only to see the boar prince himself, exhaustedly leaning against a pillar, drinking a glass of water.

Not the blond he was expecting.

“Get out of here,” Felix snarls, throwing the journal on top of the pile of his things still sitting in the dirt.

“This is a common area. I have just as much right to be here as you do, Felix,” Dimitri says. He finishes his glass and places it on a bench by the wall.

“Did you hear me, boar?” he says. Felix picks up the wooden sword and points it at him. “Get out.”

“Besides, there are some things I wanted to talk to you about, and since we’re alone here--”

“Get out. Leave. Exit the premises.” 

“What if we spar? If you win, I will leave,” Dimitri says.

“And if _you_ win?” Felix places a hand on his hip. He doesn’t want to know what kind of wool Dimitri is going to pull over his eyes.

“If I win, we will have a discussion.”

“Fine.”

“This is why… swords… are better… than lances!” Felix huffs, nearly failing to block each of Dimitri’s thrusts.

Dimitri lets out a laugh for the first time in ages, and Felix stumbles, skidding into the dirt floor of the training ground.

“Are you certain of that?” Dimitri looks down at him, a small smile on his face. “Because I believe I just won this, and with my lance.”

Felix summons his remaining strength and thrusts his sword at Dimitri one last time. With the lance, Dimitri knocks the sword clean out of his hand. He pokes the butt of his lance towards Felix’s chest, pushing him back towards the wall.

“Hey--”

Before Felix can think, Dimitri tosses down the lance and puts his hand on the wall near Felix’s head. In the dim torchlight, Dimitri looks like he’s ready to strike. He’s smirking, sweat dripping from his forehead, blue eyes burning. 

All of the heat in Felix’s body drops below his stomach.

“What do you think you’re doing, boar?”

“You’re flustered, Felix,” Dimitri says calmly. His voice betrays his eyes. “Is there something you wanted to tell me?”

“What?”

Dimitri leans in, just close enough for the warmth of his breath to tickle Felix’s ear, and says, “Or was the letter enough?”

Felix wants to curl in on himself, jump off a balcony into the valley below, implode like one of those demonic beasts, and start his life over. Preferably as a plant. Or maybe a snail.

He could have sworn he kept all of _those_ letters in a chest under his bed. Not in his journal.

“I’ll punch you in your princely fucking face,” Felix spits, his face turning as red as the moldy Morfis plums he ate for lunch. “What kind of joke is this?”

Dimitri recoils. “Did you… did you not mean to send it?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Felix says, vitriol in his voice. “You’re the last person on this entire damned planet I’d ever send something like…”

Felix chokes on his own words. It feels like a lie--it _is_ a lie.

“...like _that._” 

He turns to walk away, but Dimitri grabs his forearm. Rain begins to fall, swamping the dirt floor of the training grounds.

“Please,” he says. “If there was an ounce of truth to anything in that letter, don’t… don’t hold yourself back.”

Felix scoffs. “Of course you would say that. You never learned how.”

“I wouldn’t want you to live with regrets. Neither of us know what the future holds, or if we’ll--”

“Oh, so now you’re getting diplomatic?” Felix takes a step forward. “Drop the mask, boar. I’m not someone you can fool that easily.”

“I’m not trying to--”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake!” Felix turns around and shoves him. “That letter was a joke. Pick up your damn lance already.”

Dimitri does so, and braces himself. Felix readies his sword.

“We need to talk about it,” Dimitri says, parrying his attack. 

“That’s not like you!” Felix strikes his shoulder. Dimitri stumbles backwards and his damp blue cape flutters to the muddy ground. 

Something within him _snaps._

Without warning, he grabs Felix’s shirt and pushes him back against the wall. 

“I don’t know what your problem is, but that letter isn’t your kind of joke,” Dimitri says, his eyes darkening. “And I’m not that kind of fool.”

“What do you want? You want me to read it out loud?” Felix barks.

“_‘Somehow, despite everything, those blue eyes remain the same. I am already his. All he has to do is look at me, and I fall,’_” Dimitri recites, equal parts aggravated and wistful.

“Shut up! It’s not like that!” Felix cries out.

“Please,” Dimitri says, his voice cracking. “I don’t care if this is how you truly feel, I just want you to be honest with me.”

“This is insane,” Felix says. Dimitri steps a bit closer and cups Felix’s jaw. They’re both shivering.

“Felix…”

The way Dimitri says his name nearly breaks him. He's frozen.

“Kiss me,” Felix says, breaking the silent moment with a hoarse voice. It’s so quiet it’s barely a whisper.

“What?” Dimitri’s eyes widen.

“I won’t say it again.”

Dimitri leans in slowly, careful not to bump their noses, and presses their lips together. It’s chaste and cautious and over way too fast.

“That was terrible,” Felix says. “Are you my grandmother?”

“Wh--”

“You have me pinned up against a damn wall and you kiss me like that? Come on. Pathetic.”

“Is that a challenge?” Dimitri yells.

“Damn right, it’s a challenge!”

“So wait,” Sylvain says, eyes wide. “You found Felix’s diary and gave it to Professor Manuela?”

“Felix has a diary?” Ashe yells from the other end of the table. 

“No, Sylvain, I didn’t just give it to Professor Manuela. I framed Claude and Hilda, too,” Ingrid says, cutting a fork into the chocolate cake in front of her.

Mercedes looks down at her plate and sighs. “Honestly, don’t you think that’s a little cruel?”

“He’s been stealing my dessert for the past two months,” Ingrid says, shoving more cake in her mouth. “I warned him.”

“Yeah, but you didn’t have to get Dimitri involved,” Sylvain says. “Goddess knows what he’s doing now that he’s read that thing.”

Ingrid drops her fork. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is for the discord server from hell. i love yall even if you make me regret some of my life choices.
> 
> also i can't believe this game has been out for a whole month now, sheesh!


End file.
